The present invention generally relates to oil foam compositions capable of imparting UV protection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waterless, or substantially waterless, oil foam composition, preferably in the form of an oil mousse, for application onto a keratinous substrate such as hair, skin or nails for UV protection.
Foams are complex dispersion systems which do not form under all circumstances. It is known to be very difficult to produce foams which are homogenous, stable, and breakable upon application of mechanical force and which can provide a shelf-stable composition. One of the primary disadvantages associated with the use of foams is their foam stability. In order for the foam to perform satisfactorily, the actives finely dispersed therein must be satisfactorily distributed over the target surface. This in turn requires that the foam be sufficiently stable upon release from its container to allow for adequate coating over the target substrate, while at the same time being able to break readily upon application of shear force such as gentle rubbing. These foaming problems are further exacerbated by the fact that oils themselves are known to collapse foams.
The oil foam compositions of the present invention are typically dispensed from a pressurized canister via a propellant. Expulsion of the canister's content results in the release of the oil foam. The formulation of an oil foam composition which is both physically and chemically stable, can be stored in a pressurized canister with a propellant, satisfactorily disperses the active(s) contained therein and can form an adequately breakable foam upon application of shear, is challenging to say the least.